


Help Me, Help You

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Stacie finds a mysterious substance that she takes back to her lab to investigate and it blows up in her face





	Help Me, Help You

**Author's Note:**

> PPRPW 2018 day 4: Supernatural   
> Pairing:Staubrey
> 
> I’m not at all happy with how this turned out, but I needed to write something so here it is.

Stacie Conrad needs a break, she’s been stuck in her lab for fourteen hours straight looking into the DNA and RNA of a compound of mysterious goop that she had gathered from the creek running behind the building.

This wasn’t just any goop, it seemed to have its own molecular structure if only she could find the right components to in a sense ‘bring it to life’. 

Sometimes being a molecular biologist has it perks. She has a badass lab at her disposal and she’s not afraid to use it.

Her eyes are red and burning from the strain of overuse and her back is tight and knitted from where she has been bent over a microscope adding chemicals and compounds to this anomaly in hopes of finding out its structure. 

Thinking that maybe she needs to take a step back and get some rest should clearer heads prevail she covers the Petri dish with a lid and labels it unknown. She turns out all of the lights in the lab and heads for home.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
The next morning finds Stacie limbered up and with fresh eyes ready to conquer this thing. As she enters the lab, buttoning up her lab coat as she flips the light switch, something's not right. 

The Petri dish has been knocked off the table and the lid is missing. A trail of goo that has grown considerably in size leads to the darkest corner of the room. Stacie cautiously makes her way to the corner to take a peek.

She lets out a squeal as she gets closer and sees that the “blob” has manifested into a human looking monster. Even though monster doesn't seem like the appropriate word. This thing, this girl, with blonde hair and tan skin looks just like any other woman. Except of course that she’s naked and covered in green slime. 

Apparently Stacie’s scream has frightened this creature as much as she had frightened her. She is visibly shaking and trying to shrink further into the corner.

Stacie reaches out a calming hand to the woman who looks at Stacie likes she’s not sure if she wants to take the hand or bite it. 

“Shhh it’s okay, don’t be scared I won’t hurt you.” Stacie coos as she inches ever closer, removing her lab coat to cover the woman in. 

The woman seems to relax a little and Stacie is able to cover her with the jacket. 

“Can you stand up?” She asks as she reaches her arms around the woman’s shoulders to help pull her up and out of corner. 

The woman’s knees are wobbly like a newborn colt and she’s skittish, but Stacie after some maneuvering is able to get her up on her own two feet. 

Stacie wraps her arm around the woman’s waist to help her balance and they shuffle scoot their way into the en suite bathroom where Stacie has a spare change of clothes.

Stacie is careful not to make any sudden movements as she helps the creature sit down on the toilet lid and goes to gather some towels to wipe off the slime and her spare clothes. 

Once the creature is dressed and even more human like Stacie figures she’s probably hungry so she helps her to stand again and they shuffle, at a little faster pace, back out into the lab where Stacie grabs some granola bars and two bottles of water from the mini fridge. 

“I don’t even know if you eat food, but let’s give it a try.” Stacie says mostly to herself as she unwraps a granola bar and breaks off a piece for the blonde.

The blonde just gives her a bewildered look and jerks her head back. 

“No, it’s okay look, it’s food.” Stacie then takes the piece in her hand and puts it in her own mouth and chews it and swallows it, opening her mouth to show the creature the proper way to eat. 

“Food?” The creature says causing Stacie to squeal and the blonde to scream.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, I just didn’t know you could speak.” Stacie says as she pats the creatures shoulder in a calming gesture.

“Food.” The blonde says pointing to the piece of granola bar still in Stacie’s hand.

“Oh yeah, here you go.” Stacie says handing over the treat. “Do you have a name?” Stacie asks as she watches the creature chew and swallow her granola bar.

“Name?” The creature asks pointing to the other granola bar in Stacie’s hand. 

Stacie unwraps it and gives her the whole thing this time. “A name, you know what do people call you?” 

“X,” the girl replies causing Stacie to pull a face.

“X? That’s all? Well that just won’t do, you need a pretty name. How about Aubrey? That’s a good name I think.” Stacie says as she opens the bottle of water and hands it to Aubrey who just looks at it.

“Drink.” Stacie’s says as she holds the bottle of water up to Aubrey’s mouth where the blonde can take a drink.

“What am I supposed to do with you?” Stacie asks as Aubrey just looks at her confused.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Stacie is startled awake by the shrill sound of her phone ringing. 

“Hey babe, did you fall asleep in front of a microscope again?” Aubrey’s laugh echoes through the phone.

“Ugh, I guess I did. I had the weirdest dream too. I’ll tell you all about when I get home.” Stacie says as she gathers her things and heads for the door. 

Not noticing the Petri dish on the floor as she rushes to turn out the lights as she rushes out the door and home to her wife.


End file.
